<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saccharine by BasementVampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795640">Saccharine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire'>BasementVampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Martyrs (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Trauma, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some things Anna will never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucie/Anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saccharine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was blood. God, there was so much blood, and the scent was all around, thick in the air. Heavy and nauseating, and it was in her hair and on her face and when Lucie reached up she smeared it down Anna’s face sticky sweet. Lucie was always covered in the blood. Anna always ended up covered in it too.</p>
<p>The little girl was staring up from the floor behind Lucie. She was always there, pale face and glassy eyes. There was something spilling out of her chest. Was it her blood the other girl was staining Anna’s shirt with when she dragged her closer? Whose blood could Anna taste on Lucie’s skin?</p>
<p>She jolted up, and the room was dark. She could still see the blood. Anna stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, falling onto the cold tile and leaning over the toilet. Her shoulders heaved as she puked, and somehow Lucie was there pulling back her hair. She coughed, hands shaking where they gripped the sides of the toilet.</p>
<p>“Shh, Anna, I’m here,” the other girl whispered. Long, slender fingers carded through her dark hair.</p>
<p>Anna stared down at the mix of water and vomit as she spit into it. She could still smell the blood.</p>
<p>Lucie pulled her head back gently. Anna’s face was smeared with snot and tears and Lucie pressed a soft kiss to her temple, ever the savior. Both of them broken but trying to fix each other.</p>
<p>“Was it the same dream?” Lucie’s voice was syrupy sweet like honey.</p>
<p>Anna leaned into her arms. “I love you.”</p>
<p>It was answer enough. “I love you too, Anna.”</p>
<p>“Take me to bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>